Murobuchi Gozo
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = 室淵 剛三 (むろぶちごうぞう) |rname = Murobuchi Gōzō |epithet = The Immeasurable |status = Alive |age = 43 (Kengan Ashura)Murobuchi Gozo's profile 45 (Kengan Omega) |height = 187cmChapter 63 |weight = 110kg |birthday = October 8th |gender = Male |affiliations = United Clothing |relatives = |wins = 19''19 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch63)'' |losses = 3+''1 loss prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch63) 1 loss after defeat to Wakatsuki Takeshi during the tournament(Ch64) 1 loss after defeat to Utsubuki Kokuro after the tournament(Ch4 (Omega))'' |assets = ¥68,296,000,000 |manga debut = Chapter 39 |omega debut = |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Ichijo Kazuya (Japanese) Alejandro Saab (English)}} Murobuchi Gozo (室淵 剛三, Murobuchi Gōzō; "Gozo Murobuchi"), also known as "The Immeasurable" (測定不能, Sokutei Funō), is an affiliated fighter in the Kengan matches and the fighter who represented United Clothing during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He was also a legendary decathlete that dominated all areas of track and field. Appearance Murobuchi Gozo is a powerfully athletic man with a strong build, short cropped black hair with a small widow's peak, a long face, with a circle extended goatee beard and confident eyes. He is almost always sporting a confident grin. Murobuchi tends to wear clothes from the United Clothing brand, the company he fights for. Personality Murobuchi is a confident individual with an indomitable attitude when it comes to overcoming seemingly insurmountable challenges, no doubt due to his background as an unbeatable gold medallist decathlete. History Born to a hammer thrower father and a javelin thrower mother, Murobuchi shocked his family by standing up just 10 days after being born. But it was only in middle school that he became involved in track and field athletics, breaking records in all events. At the age of 16, he represented Japan in the decathlon and for the next 25 years he became dominant in the athletics world, achieving countless victories. Having become a national hero, his feats surpassing the boundaries of a mere athlete, Murobuchi Gozo suddenly announced his retirement two years ago at the age of 41 and he vanished from the public stage to focus solely on fighting in the Kengan matches. In the Kengan matches, Murobuchi managed to attain nineteen victories with his only loss coming in his eleventh match against Wakatsuki Takeshi. Plot ''Kengan Ashura While sitting on the toilet in the restroom, he noticed Kiozan Takeru annihilating the assassins that had come for his representative position and acknowledged that Kiozan was pretty strong. When it was his turn to fight, Murobuchi represented United Clothing in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament and fought Wakatsuki Takeshi. Despite putting up a better fight this time round, he still ended up losing to his rival. Hospitalised, Murobuchi was given new teeth and was soon back on his feet. During Hayami's attempted coup, Murobuchi helped defend the medical area alongside Hanafusa Hajime, Sekibayashi Jun, Inaba Ryo and Kono Haruo. While fighting, they were soon aided by Muteba Gizenga. The next day, Murobuchi and most of the knocked out fighters from the previous rounds watched the final day of the tournament unfold. After the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Murobuchi began doing "top-secret" training in order to take down Wakatsuki. Kengan Omega At least a year after the momentous Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Murobuchi was defeated by the Kengan match newcomer Utsubuki Kokuro, though the latter noted that Murobuchi was not in peak condition.Chapter 4 (Omega) Power & Abilities A former decathlete, Murobuchi Gozo has highly developed physical strength, speed and technique. Without any true martial arts experience, he is still a powerful fighter who relies purely on his athletic ability. As a demonstration of his condition for his boss, he demolished a trailer with his bare hands; after this feat he claimed he was at "peak" condition. Despite having no formal martial arts training, he was able to perform a cross arm lock on Wakatsuki Takeshi.Chapter 64 However, his greatest asset is his physical speed, being considered the fastest man on earth; using this speed, he was able to perform the "world's fastest flying knee kick" on Wakatsuki. Notes & Trivia *Murobuchi is modelled after (though some would say caricaturizing) Olympic hammer-throwing gold medalist Koji Murofushi. *Murobuchi's favourite team sport is baseball. *His favourite phrase is, "''You can do it if you try!". *Murobuchi has only been beaten five times in international competitions and his abilities sometimes exceeded specialists in their own events. *He is well acquainted with Okubo Naoya and co-starred in a lot of sports programs with him before retiring. The two have had dinner every so often ever since. *Murobuchi is implied to be the fighter Akoya Seishu brutally rendered comatose before being suspended.Chapter 39 (Omega) *He cameos in . References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter Category:Athlete